Friends' 16 years old of fun
by NiTZA
Summary: Friends from each point of view - way back in highschool!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Regular one, yada yada.  
  
Authors: Nitza and Riki. Best friends forever. XD  
  
Chapter 1. Rachel's point of view.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. It was finally morning. With excitement, she got dressed and went downstairs. Jill, Amy and her parents were eating breakfast.  
"Why didn't you wake me up? Like, it's nearly 12 now!" She said angrily, looking at her parents.  
"Well, princess, you need you beauty sleep. I didn't want to wake such an angel." Her dad smiled at her, taking another sip from his coffee, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was holding.  
"Are you saying im ugly, that I need beauty sleeps?" She asked him, getting angry and annoyed.  
"We're leaving soon, your party is planned?" Her father asked, still reading and sipping coffee.  
"Ya, Monica will come to help me and all later, like, when are you going?" She asked impatiently.  
"Uh, chill Rach, we WILL go away. oh, and Amy, I need my hair straightner back." Jill said, turning to Amy.  
"Yah, I need mine back too." Rachel said to Amy as well.  
"Agh, fine!" Amy said angrily. "Dad, I need 2 new hair straightners." And she went upstairs to her room. Rachel went upstairs as well, calling Monica, her best friend.  
"Hey, Mon, ya, my family's leaving soon enough. You coming? Ya, I have bagels over here. Ok, come fast, im going crazy. Bye." And she hung up. She fell backwards, lying in her bed. She, Rachel Green, was having her 15th birthday party today.  
"Rachel, we're leaving! Bye!" She heard distant voices from downstairs. Her family was leaving. Finally. She was thinking about Chip. They were the hotest couple on school, the king and queen on Lincoln High, though, she wanted to break up. She caught him cheating on her for the 2nd time a week ago, and since then it's always on her mind. 'I'll do it tonight.' She thought. 'I'll be drunk, it will be easy.' And with that thought, the doorbell rang.  
"Rach? Open up, it's me." Monica said from behind the door. Rachel got up, feeling heavy, and opened Monica the door. Monica came inside, whilst saying "Bad news." She sat on the couch. "The band cancelled on us."  
"No! what am I going to do without a band now? Agh! It's going to be, like, awful!" Rachel said, dropping herself on the couch near Monica.  
"Wait, I may have a solution. My brother, Ross, has a band, they aren't that bad, and with a little bit of praysing from you, they can be a hit." Monica said, eating the sandwich she brought from home.  
"Fine. There's no other chance. Who gets the drinks?" Rachel asked, going to the kitchen to get herself water.  
"I pulled some strings, and I know this guy who knows this girl who can get us cheap vodkas, so I contected her, and she will be here with the drinks at around 9. While you there can you get me something to eat?" Monica said, finishing her sandwich.  
"Who's this girl anyways? By the way, im gonna break up with Chip tonight." Rachel said, coming to the living room with water and food for Monica.  
"Umm.. Phoefe, or Phoete. something like that. I met her once, she is alright. A bit stupid, but who isn't?" Monica said, eating even more. "And whats up with you and Chip?" Monica asked.  
"Well, remember I told you, a week ago I caught him with Nancy? Well, like, it wasn't the first time. so I think it's just over. im gonna get myself a better boyfriend and make him jealous of me." Rachel said, knowing she sounded evil. *** In the evening, the whole Lincoln High was in Rachel's house. Some people threw others to the pool, some waited for the drinks.  
"Rachel? Rach, this is Phoebe." Monica came to Rachel, who was dancing with some unknown boy.  
"Hey, hey, wheres the drinks?" She yelled, trying to be louder then the music.  
"They are in the kitchen. You mind if I stay here for a bit? My albino roomante is having his pet cow, and it stinks." Phoebe yelled, hoping to be able to stay. Phoebe was 15 as well. She was tall, Blonde, a bit ditzy and very hyper- active. She danced without even noticing she is. Rachel loked at her with arrogant, but she looked at everyonet that way.  
"Sure, you can stay, just leave the bat on the plate." Rachel said, hearing only half of what Phoebe said. "Im gonna get drinks, you want some, Joey?" She asked the boy whom she was dancing with.  
"Sure." He said. Rachel went to the kitchen, passing a lot of people she didn't even knew. She stood on a chair, raising her voice. "People! We have vodka in the kitchen! Whoever misses. uh. mm. well, wont get drunk! LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" She got off the chair, grabbed 2 full cups of drinks, and 2 full cups of juice. She brought it to Joey, and they both drank. Half an hour later, Rachel felt dizzy. She couldn't stop giggling, and she already broke up with Chip ("Hey Chip! This is Joey, he's my new boyfriend! Take care now!"), and she and Joey got closer. They sat on the floor, her head on his shoulder. She was quiet now.  
"Hey, Rachel, you still drunk?" He asked her, holding her hand.  
"No.. no.. I think.. yes. Oh no." Rachel mumbled, not knowing what shes saying.  
"Is it ok, if I'll ask you something now?" Joey asked her, looking into her eyes now.  
"Um, yah, sure." She wrinkle her forehead. Joey leaned to her, holding both her hands in his, and kissed her on the mouth. Just a small, flimsy kiss. Rachel held his neck with both her hands and pulled him closer to her, kissing him passionatly. When they tear apart, Rachel wasn't confused or embarrassed. "You wanted to ask me..?" She said, trailing off.  
"I think I already got my answer." Joey smiled and they started making out on the balcony floor.  
"RACHEL?!" a loud yelling was heard from the kitchen. Rachel jumped to her feet.  
"Dad?!" She asked, half to herself.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Regular one, yada yada.  
  
Authors: Nitza and Riki. Best friends forever. XD  
  
Chapter 2. Monica's point of view.  
  
She was holding a can of soda and a cookie in her hands. Sitting on the counter, Monica Geller seemed pretty bored. She was eating her cookie with pleasure, looking for more food. A chubby boy was coming near her. What can he possibly want from her? She wasn't in the mood to be laughed at. Seeing all those skinny girls dancing with their boyfriends made her feel bad. Very, Very bad. The boy came closer, toward her. When he reached the counter, he just sat on it, next to her.  
"Any cookies left?" He asked her. Monica grabbed the plate near her and gave it to him. He took a cookie and placed the plate between them.  
"Are you here on your own as well?" He asked her, trying to be friendly. Monica wasn't offneded by that question. "Yeah." She said, looking annoyed with that thought.  
"Stupid muscals boys there. I really hate those handsome guys." He said with anger and hate.  
"I like them, actually." Monica said, smiling.  
"Im Chandler. Chandler Bing." He said, putting his hand up for a shake.  
"Monica." She said, surprised by that boy who came to her and was so friendly to her. Only a few did that.  
"Mon! Mon! Mr. Green is here! Come here!" Ross, her big brother popped from no-where, ruining this special moment to her.  
"I'll catch up with you later." She said, smiling to him. "Chandler, is it? Lincoln High?" Chandler nodded. Monica, finally getting near Ross, saw what was going on. Rachel was coming out of a room, with that unknown boy again, her dad watching her. She was drunk. Very drunk. Monica knew she would be in trouble, she tried to think of a quick explaination. Meanwhile, Mr. Green asked people quite nicely to leave. *** She was sitting on Rachel's bed now. After her dad got all those kids out of their house, he realized Rachel was too drunk to talk, so he sent her to bed, with Monica to keep her away from trouble. Ross was outside, he was asked by Mr. Green to stay as well, to watch the girls if they might need to vomit or anything. Monica knew Ross was only there because of Rachel. She knew he has a major crush on her ever since they became friends. Monica looked through Rachel's room, searching for Rachel's phone-book. When she finally found it, she looked for Chandler Bing. She found the number. She sat in Rachel's bed, crossed leg, with the phone in her lap. She started dialing the numbers. After 3 numbers she stopped and hung up the phone. It's too late. He's probably sleeping. And it's too soon anyways. She thought. She took the phone again and strted dialing. After 4 numbers she hung up again. Im being silly. He only talked to me because I was alone, as well as him. But what if. what if he really liked me? Well, I can't call him anyways Rach will wake up. Confused and annoyed, Monica got out of the room.  
"What are you doing?" Ross jumped from his seat.  
"I'm gonna go get a glass of water. Chill." She said, climbing down the stairs. As she reached down, she put a cookie plate near her, took the phone again, and dialed. A sound of dialing was heard.  
"Hello?" Chandler's voice talked through the phone. Monica paniced again and hung up. She took a cookie. The phone rang. She picked it up in a hurry, almost chocking on her cookie.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Monica? It's me. you called here?" He asked. Monica was shocked.  
"Um, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." She ate her cookie.  
"I glad it was you. I wanted to call, but I didn't had your number."  
"Um, yeah. Sorry again. Anyways, I was just bored, and, well, I thought I'd call you. See if you're ok." Monica kept eating her cookies.  
"Yeah, im ok." Monica smiled.  
"I started a diet actually. See, after hearing you like muscaly guys, I figured a girl like you have a great taste in men, I wanted to be one of those guys." Chandler said, embarrassed. Monica dropped the cookie from her hand.  
"You know? Maybe we can try this diet together." She smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

[u]Disclaimer:[/u] Regular one, yada yada…  
  
[u]Authors:[/u] Nitza.  
  
[b]Chapter 3. Ross's Poiny of view.[/b]  
  
Ross was sitting on his chair, wondering to himself.  
  
"How long does it take a glass of water?" He thought out loud. "I mean, if Mr. Green catches Mon doing something silly I'm gonna be in big trouble."   
  
Suddenly, he heard faint screaming from Rachel's room. He got up quickly and ran to the door. Before he opened it, his hand on the door knob, he hesitated.  
  
"It's Rachel's bedroom... I'm not supposed to go in there..." he thought, shaking.   
  
He heard more screaming and ran inside without thinking anymore. He saw Rachel, standing on her bed, her hands spread out wide. She was standing with her back to him.   
  
"I'm the king of the world!" she screamed, jumping up. Her head hit the ceiling and she fell backwards. Ross ran and caught her in his hands.  
  
"Rach, you should be lying down," Ross said, looking into her eyes.   
  
"I am lying down..." she said, looking confused and innocent.  
  
Ross gently laid her in her bed, and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He looked at her, as she played with her fingers. She was still quite drunk.  
  
She wore a big grey, football team, sweater, who revealed two beautiful thighs underneath. She stretched out, revealing her underwear now. She had a red underwear, with R.K.G printed on the side.  
  
Ross couldn't help himself. He reached out a finger and moved it on her thigh. Gently, softly, fluttering from her hip to her knee, back and forth. Ross couldn't tell if she felt it, since her eyes were closed, and she had a smile upon her face.  
  
After Ross thought she had fallen asleep, he leaned toward her, to kiss her forehead as goodnight. As he leaned in, Rachel opened her eyes and looked at him. He kissed her on the forehead, still leaned above her. They both looked into each other's eyes. Rachel reached her hands and held Ross's neck. She kissed him. Softly, yet very passionately.  
  
Ross felt his heart beating very fast. His eyes were closed, and he reached out his hands, touching Rachel's hair. He couldn't concentrate. He played with her hair, and his hands moved downwards slowly, until he reached her hip again, and moved his finger on her thigh again, knowing she felt it this time.  
  
When Rachel and him broke apart from each other, Rachel looked into his eyes, smiling. She gave him another kiss, quicker then the last one. Ross didn't even have the time to move before she parted from him, smiling again. She leant her head to the bed, and closed her eyes. Ross got back to a sitting state, his heart beating very hard. He fell from the edge of the bed, and as he was sitting on the floor, leg-spread, he smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
They both fell asleep. 


End file.
